Internet of things (IOT) is a significant component of the information technology of the new generation, and also represents an important development stage in the “informatization” era. It is now generally believed that Internet of things is an internet where objects are linked together and is an upgraded internet resulted from internet development. There are two meanings behind it. First, internet is still the core and base for Internet of things which is a network extended and expanded on the basis of internet. Second, its user terminal extends and expands among any objects for information exchange and communication, meaning that objects are linked together.
Currently, one of the most commonly used architecture of Internet of things is three-layer architecture wherein the Internet of things is divided into three layers, including a perception and control layer, a network transmission layer and an application service layer.
By analysis, we found that the architectures included in the reference framework are all functional structures of Internet-of-things products. Different classifications by functions result in different structures, and for different countries, different industries and different organizations, different Internet-of-Things architectures may be provided. Functional structures of Internet-of-things products in essence reflect the functions of Internet-of-things information, but do not show the common features of Internet-of-things information systems.
State Intellectual Property Office of China published on Nov. 7, 2012 a patent for invention (Publication No.: CN102769635A), entitled “An Internet of Things System and the Implementation Method of the Same”. This patent for invention includes a perception and control layer, a transmission layer and an application layer. The implementation method thereof includes the following steps: a user logging in the Internet-of-things system via an Internet-of-things browser by a user account and entering in an address bar the registered domain name of a certain perception and control component under his/her administration; the domain server analyzing the above registered domain name and the Internet-of-things browser loading the physical page (object page) corresponding to the perception and control component; the Internet-of-things browser loading corresponding quantum objects from a quantum piece server according to the physical page elements on the corresponding physical page; the perception module timely acquiring perception information which is sent to the Internet-of-things browser via the transmission layer; the Internet-of-things browser processing the perception information by the respective quantum objects; and the Internet-of-things browser timely displaying the perception information processed by the quantum objects.
As can be seen, the Internet of things currently widely applied to various fields primarily consists of a perception layer, a transmission layer and an application layer. In the aspect of information circulation, the information circulation paths in the existing Internet-of-things structures are too monotonous, limited, not secure enough and unfavorable for users to control and manage the operation objects. For these reasons, it is necessary to study and improve the method of information circulation in the existing Internet of things.